The present invention relates generally to the treatment of diseases and dysfunctions. More particularly, the present invention relates to the treatment of magnesium deficiencies.
Magnesium is the fourth most plentiful cation in the body (total body content about 2,000 mEq in a 70-kg man), but only 1% exists in the ECF. While 50% of the total body magnesium is found in bone and is not readily exchangeable with magnesium in ECF; the remainder is intracellular. Normal serum values range from 1.6 and 2.1 mEq/L(1.9 and 2.5 mg/dl). Merck Manual, 16th Ed., p. 1016 (1992).
A wide variety of enzymes including phosphatases (e.g., ATP and alkaline phosphatase) are magnesium activated or dependent (magnesium is required by all enzymatic processes involving ATP). Magnesium is required for thiamine pyrophosphate cofactor activity and appears to stabilize macromolecular structure (e.g., DNA and RNA). Magnesium is also related to calcium and potassium metabolism in an intimate but poorly understood fashion.
Due to the important role magnesium plays in a mammal's body, magnesium deficiency may result in physiologic dysfunctions. A low blood concentration of magnesium is known as hypomagnesemia. Hypomagnesemia is generally defined as a serum magnesium concentration less than 1.6 mEq/L (less than 1.9 mg/dL). Hypomagnesemia is often present when magnesium depletion is severe. Merck Manual, p. 1017.
Magnesium depletion usually results from inadequate intake plus impairment of renal or gut absorption. Clinically significant magnesium deficiency most commonly is associated with: (1) malabsorption syndromes from all causes; (2) protein-calorie malnutrition; (3) parathyroid disease; (4) chronic alcoholism; and (5) chronic diarrhea. Id.
The most common treatment for magnesium deficiency is the administration of magnesium salts. However, existing magnesium preparations are poorly absorbed from the digestive system into the blood, accounting for the well known laxative effect of magnesium. Taken orally, magnesium salts remain unabsorbed in the intestine where they cause water to accumulate, leading to diarrhea. As a result, the magnesium salts must be administered directly into the blood by an intravenous route. While this intravenous route may provide an effective means to administer magnesium salts into the blood, naturally, it is an inconvenient and burdensome method.
Even if magnesium concentrations are "normal", certain disease states can benefit from elevated blood levels of magnesium. Such disease states include cardiovascular disease.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved composition and methods for elevating blood levels in a patient.